This I Promise You
by Iris-Rei
Summary: My first songfic! And one of my favorites, too...


This I Promise You   
A Takari/Hikeru songfic   
by Iris-Rei

I just lurve this fic, so I just HAD to post it. ^_^.

Digimon's NOT owned by me. It's owned by Toei Animation and Fox. Dude, I thought you'd've figured that out by now. -.-.

=====

"Patamon!" T.K. screamed for him, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Matt, Tai, please!"

Matt didn't answer. His head was lolling at an odd angle. Blood spilled out of his mouth.

Tai lifted his eyes slowly. They were red and bloodshot. His face was bruised from the treatment he had received from Ken. He opened his mouth, and nothing came out except for a trickle of blood.

T.K. looked wildly at his friends. Sora was victim of a Gazimon, its claws barely touching her throat. Mimi seemed to have given up hope. Joe was knocked out, like Matt.

Blearily, he looked around. Someone just _had_ to save Patamon, Matt, himself. Kari looked barely alive, eyelids fluttering. Yolei had fainted from exhaustion a while ago, Davis seemed to worried about Tai to care. Cody was still standing straight and tall, only his eyes telling of his fatigue.

"C'mon, someone's got to rescue Patamon!" T.K.'s eyes filled with tears. It was all his fault. If he hadn't thought of eating in a cave for a picnic, if they had just eaten in a wide, open field like they were supposed to, they would all be free and not at the mercy of the Digimon Emporer...

The small Digimon turned around, his eyes narrowed.

"BOOM BUBBLE!"

The attack, though small, knocked Takeru's head back into the post he was chained to, sending him spiraling into pitch blackness.

~*~*~

When T.K. woke up, he found himself lying in a bare cell. He reached up towards his head, which felt like a thousand hammers were pounding it.

Kari's voice. "You're awake."

She came out of the shadows. "I thought you'd sleep forever," said Kari, gently examining his wounds with her slender fingers.

"Where's Patamon? Where're the others?" asked T.K. restlessly, squirming like a new-born baby.

Hikari didn't answer for a while.

"He left with the Emporer. They've split us up." She sighed, her face saddening. "I don't know what happened to them."

T.K. couldn't help but cry.

When the visions around you   
Bring tears to your eyes   
And all that surround you   
Are secrets and lies

"It's okay," said Kari in her soothing voice, taking his head in her lap. "I'm here with you, T.K."

__

I'll be your strength,   
I'll give you hope,   
Keeping your faith that is gone   
The one you should call was standing here all along

He tried to push her away, but found that he couldn't. She was all he had now. He didn't have Matt, or Patamon.

Just Kari.

__

And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong   
'Till the day my life is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you

T.K. broke away, wiping away his tears.

"I'm sorry, Kari. It's just...Davis?"

Kari looked at him and said, quietly, "He's a good friend. He's only a friend, but I'll never tell him that. It would just--hurt him."

She avoided his gaze and whispered, "I've always loved you, T.K."

__

I've loved you forever   
In lifetimes before   
And I promise you never   
Will you hurt anymore

Takeru looked at Kari with new eyes. Before he had always saw her as an angel, beautiful and untouchable. She was everyone's angel.

She still was, but he saw a new angel, for him. Only for him.

__

I give you my my word   
I give you my heart   
This is a battle we've won   
And in this now,   
Forever has now begun

He held out his hand, a little frightened and yet happy just the same. Kari took it. Her hand was cool and comforting.

T.K. stared into her eyes, and felt something change inside him.

__

Just to to hold your eyes   
Just the loving deep   
And you know this feeling won't go away   
Till the day my life is through,   
This I promise you   
This I promise you

T.K. closed his eyes, and remembered a life before, when he didn't know Kari. He was just a little kid then.

He remembered being sucked into DigiWorld, meeting Tokomon, hearing Matt call after him. He remembered, with a sting, abandoning Tokomon to be with Demidevimon, when Matt wouldn't come back.

Matt.

And then, he remembered seeing Kari for the first time, battling on top of the TV station. She was so vulnerable then, a shaking child.

Kari...

__

Over and over I've fought   
Without hearing you call   
Without you in my life   
I just wouldn't be living at all

He opened his eyes.

And he smiled.

It was a small smile, a testing smile. It was like a small animal nosing into an area of unknown danger.

But Kari smiled too.

__

And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong   
Till the day my life is through,   
This I promise you

T.K. didn't know how, but somehow they were close. He felt clumsy, and flashed an awkward smile.

With her eyes, Kari confessed her shyness.

Carefully, nervously, T.K. leaned closer.

They kissed.

__

Just to the hold your eyes   
Just the loving deep   
And you know this feeling won't go away   
Every word I say is true   
This I promise you

When he opened his eyes, he felt both elated and exhausted.

He sank down to his knees.

"Everything well be okay, T.K. I'm here."

__

Every word I say is true   
This I promise you   
Oh, I promise you...

Takeru smiled, and he slept.

=====


End file.
